A printing group is known from DE 198 03 809 A1, whose forme cylinder has one printing plate in the circumferential direction and several printing plates in the linear direction on its circumference. A transfer cylinder, working together with the forme cylinder, has a double circumference and is embodied with one printing blanket in the circumferential direction, and in the linear direction with two printing blankets which, however are arranged offset with respect to each other in the circumferential direction.
A printing group with a forme cylinder, a transfer cylinder and a counter-pressure cylinder is known from JP 56-021860 A. Each cylinder is driven by its own drive motor.
DE 196 03 663 A1 shows a bridge printing group with respective cylinders which are each driven by their own drive motor. The forme cylinders are each driven via a drive pinion assigned to the drive motor. The transfer cylinders are each driven via coaxially arranged stators and cylinder journals which are embodied as rotors.
Individually driven forme, transfer and counter-pressure cylinders, each with its own drive motor, are disclosed in EP 0 699 524 A2. Extensions of the cylinder journals, which are each embodied in the form of a rotor, work together with stators.
The drive mechanism for a cylinder pair is disclosed in DE 34 09 194 A1. A spur-toothed pinion of a drive motor acts on a spur-toothed gear wheel of a transfer cylinder, from which gear wheel power is transferred to a forme cylinder via a helical gear.
The drive mechanism of a printing group is known from DE 197 55 316 C2. Two cooperating cylinders each have a drive motor and a gear arranged between the drive motor and the respective cylinder.
EP 1 037 747 B1 discloses a printing group with cylinders of equal size. Each cylinder has its own drive motor, which is fixed in place on a frame. For example, the rotors of these drive motors are connected either directly, i.e. without a gear, or indirectly, via a gear, such as, for example, an integrated planetary gear, with the journals of the cylinders. A compensating coupling is arranged between the drive motors and the assigned journals of the cylinders. A double-jointed coupling is arranged, fixed against relative rotation, between the journals of the movable rubber blanket cylinders and the respectively assigned drive motor.
A drive mechanism for a printing group is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,779 B1. For the purpose of rotatory driving, a first drive motor drives several distributing cylinders of an inking unit via one gear, and a second drive motor drives a dampening cylinder via another gear. The gears are arranged between two frame walls.
DE 44 30 693 A1 discloses a printing group with an inking and a dampening unit. Distributing cylinders of the inking cylinder can each be axially driven either by its own drive motor or, in a preferred embodiment, together via a gear wheel connection by one drive motor. An axial lift or movement can be generated at each distribution cylinder by the use of a linear motor.